Hello
by Peluchette
Summary: Onew et JongHyun passent leur temps à ce disputer mais savent-ils au moins pourquoi ?  SHINee / OnHyun/ Yaoi   Co-écriture avec Mushou !


Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici une mini-fic que je co-écrit avec mon amie Mushou. C'est partit d'une discussion sur msn et voilà en une soirée on a fait ce premier chapitre plus en délirant qu'autre chose. Mais bon tout ça sans léger défis c'était pas drôle alors on s'est mit, en quelque sorte des batons dans les roues, on a décidé de piocher au hasard 4 mots dans le dico et de les insérer dans ce chapitre et ainsi de suite pour les prochains.

Cette fois-ci nous sommes tombé sur des mots correct qu'on a pas eu trop de mal à caser ^^' il y avait : "Ratiboiser, Patraque, Choucroute et Essai"

Donc voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas nous on prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !

Sur ce cher lecteur Enjoy~~

* * *

**Le tournage de "Hello" venait de finir, il était déja 20 heure 30 et les membres du groupe étaient exténués. Alors que TaeMin s'endormait à moitier sur un banc, que MinHo charmait la coiffeuse et que Key préparait son sac on pouvait entendre dans la pièce voisine des brides de ce qui semblait être une dispute.**

**Key: « Oh non! Me dite pas qu'ils remètent encore ca? » **

**TaeMin: « Hein? Quoi? » dit-il surpris et a moitié endormit**

**MinHo: « Laissez les, vous savez très bien que meme si on leur dit d'arrêter ils ne le feront pas » dit-il d'un ton sadique tout en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de la coiffeuse qui rougissait à vue d'œil.**

**Key soupira fortement en remontant la fermeture éclair de son sac, ça faisait maintenant plus de cinq mois que ça durait. JongHyun et Onew s'embrouillaient pour un rien, se jeter des paroles qu'ils ne pensaient même pas et le regrettaient une fois séparés. Un porte claqua suivit de quelques bruits de pas avant que la porte de leur loge s'ouvre sur un Onew plus que remonté. ****Il balaya la pièce du regard et trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. TaeMin avait fini par s'endormir comme un enfant, emmitouflé dans sa doudoune. Onew s'approcha de lui et le secoua légèrement.**

**Onew : « TaeMinnie... Réveille-toi ! »**

**Le plus jeune grogna quelque peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son leader en face de lui**

**TaeMin : « Onew-Hyung ? » S'étonna-t-il la voix encore embuée.**

**Le plus vieux sourit tendrement devant l'air innocent du maknae. C'est à ce moment que JongHyun pénétra dans la loge, la machoire sérrée et le regard sombre. Il ne dit pas un mot et se dirigea directement vers ses affaires. ****Onew aida TaeMin à se redresser et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.**

**Onew : "Je t'emmène manger ! Tu veux quoi Minnie ?"**

**Le plus jeune réfléchi un instant et se décida enfin**

**TaeMin : "Choucroute !" s'exclama-t-il.**

**Onew : "Y a du poulet là-dedans ?"**

**Key : "Onew arrête avec ton poulet !"**

**Onew et TaeMin récupérèrent leur sac et sortirent de la loge sous le regard lourd de JongHyun.**

**Key : "Hyung... Ca va ?" tenta celui-ci**

**JongHyun : "Oh toi me fait pas chier ! Et MinHo au lieu de draguer la coiffeuse tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses si tu veux pas que je partes sans toi !"**

**Et oui... Cinq mois qu'il s'engueulait avec Onew et aussi cinq mois qu'il était insupportable... Quand allait-il enfin ouvrir les yeux ?**

**Une demi heure plus tard TaeMin et Onew arrivèrent au restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude d'allez avec les autres membres du groupe. Ils entrèrent dans la partie VIP, choisirent une table et commendèrent leur repas. Pour Onew ce fut du poulet avec une sauce et quelques légumes et pour Taemin ce fut une choucroute. **

**Le repas se passa en silence, TaeMin sentit qu'Onew n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais pris son courage à deux mains et décida de briser cette lourde atmosphère qui s'était installée. **

**TaeMin : "Hyung pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Ton poulet n'est pas bon ? **

**Onew : "Nan ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien. » lui dit-il en lui souriant et en lui tapotant gentillement la tete.**

**TaeMin : « Onew, c'est temps si tu n'es plus comme d'habitude, si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler » **

**Onew : « Depuis quand mon Maknae doit s'inquièter pour moi, normalement c'est le contraire » **

**Taemin : « Arrete de dire n'importe quoi » dit-il alors que ses joues commencèrent a devenir rose . « C'est à cause de JongHyun n'est-ce pas? Vous ne faites que vous chamailler ces temps-ci ! »**

**Onew : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous arrive on s'entendait si bien avant et là on s'engueule au moindre regard de travers. »**

**TaeMin : « Vous êtes tout les deux très idiots et surtout très aveugle ! Va te faire ratiboiser les cheveux parce que ta mèche t'obstrue la vue Hyung ! »**

**Onew : « Hein mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il le regard fixé sur son morceau de poulet.**

**N'obtenant aucune réponse de son cadet Onew ce tourna vers celui-ci et le vit le front collé à la table.**

**Onew : « Tu veux qu'on discute et après tu t'endors à moitié quand je te parles... Désespérant. »**

**Il se leva et redressa TaeMin qui ne dormait pas mais qui grimaçait de douleur.**

**Onew : "Minnie ça va pas ?"**

**TaeMin : "Ah Hyung j'suis patraque je crois que j'ai mangé trop de choucroute..."**

**Le plus vieux posa sa main sur le front de TaeMin est s'apperçut qu'il était brulant**

**Onew : « Nan mais là t'es plus que patraque mon vieux ! T'as de la fièvre aller je te ramène au dortoir qu'on puisses te soigner"**

**Onew se dépêcha d'emmener TaeMin jusqu'à la voiture après avoir payé la note et roula jusqu'à leur dortoir. Après cinq minutes de trajet, où Onew observa avec inquiétude le maknae du groupe, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où ils vivaient. Lorsqu'il fut garé il tenta de faire sortir son cadet de la voiture mais les forces de celui-ci semblait l'avoir quitté aussi il fut obligé de la hisser sur son dos et d'aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur comme ça.**

**L'élévateur les fit monter sans efforts et ensuite Onew porta de nouveau TaeMin jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement où il toqua plusieurs fois avec sa chaussure étant dans l'incapacité de l'ouvrir avec ses mains.**

**Après une minute Key vint leur ouvrir un regard étonné posé sur eux.**

**Key : "Hyung ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez TaeMin ?"**

**Le leader déposa la dance-machine sur le sofa tandis que Minho arrivait dans le salon.**

**MinHo : "Oh mon Dieu ! Minnie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"**

**Onew : "Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, on était en train de manger et parler et d'un seul coup la fièvre est montée."**

**MinHo : "Je vais voir si on a des cachets !" dit-il en courant vers la salle de bain.**

**Key : "Je vais chercher une serviette et de l'eau chaude !" s'exclama celui-ci en partant à la suite de Flaming Charisma.**

**JongHyun alerté par le bruit qui provenait du salon sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Key.**

**JongHyun : "C'est quoi ce bazzare ?" demanda-t-il au hasard.**

**Il s'aventura jusqu'à la source du bruit et découvrit TaeMin allongé sur le canapé dans un mauvais état.**

**JongHyun : "ONEW ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à TaeMin ?" cria-t-il à l'intention de son leader.**

**Onew : « Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai rien fait du tout !"**

**JongHyun : "Comment t'explique l'état dans lequel tu nous ramène notre Maknae alors ?"**

**Onew : " Ah oui c'est vrai désolé j'avais oublié que j'avais le pouvoir de faire venir la fièvre chez quelqu'un !" railla-t-il.**

**JongHyun : "Oh ! Môsieur plaisante alors que Minnie est mal ! Quelle preuve de maturité, super... Bel exemple !"**

**Onew : "Bon maintenant Mister Bling Bling tu vas arrêter de me parler comme ça et me dire ce que tu as contre moi ! Je commences à en avoir assez de ton sarcasme à longueur de temps ! Je sature !"**

**JongHyun : "Ce que j'ai contre toi ?.."**

**JongHyun réfléchit un instant, c'est vrai ça qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre son leader ?**

**Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était remonté contre lui.**

**JongHyun : "Tu m'énerves voilà tout !" reprit le plus jeune.**

**TaeMin : "Pitié... Allez vous... Disputer... Ailleurs..." tenta d'articuler le Maknae.**

**A ce moment Key et MinHo revinrent avec de quoi soigner leur petit dernier et en même temps ils calmèrent sans le vouloir la tension qui reignait entre Onew et JongHyun.**

**Ils portèrent Minnie jusqu'à son lit et MinHo décida même de veiller sur lui pendant la nuit.**

**Key et JongHyun se posèrent devant la télévision alors qu'Onew partait directement se coucher, frustré de sa dispute avec JongHyun Bling Bling.**

**Une fois dans sa chambre Onew s'allonga directement dans son lit,énervé et ne sachant que faire il décida de dormir en esperant qu'a son reveil il ne penserai plus à cette stupide dispute.**

**De leur côté Key et JongHyung étaient affallés sur le canapé devant la télévision. Key zappa sans arrêt tout en répétant : "Il n' y a jamais rien dans cette télé !" Quant au plus vieux il s'agitait de droite a gauche, se levant et s'assayant. Il fit cela pendant cinq minutes environ,Key ne supportait plus de le voir gesticuler de la sorteet decida d'y mettre fin en lui disant :**

**"Au lieu de gesticuler comme un singe tu devrais aller t'exuser !"**

**Jonghyun: "Qui moi? Pourquoi devrais-je aller lui presenter mes exuses ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal » dit-il en beuglant lègerement**

**Key: "Ca suffit ! Remballe ta stupide fierté et vas tout de suite presenter tes exuses au leader ! » dit-il en criant**

**Jonghyun: « Okay, tais toi tu vas reveiller Minnie ! J'ai compris j'y vais ! » Il se leva de son canapé et partit en direction de la chambre d'Onew tout en trainant des pieds **

**« Toc toc » se fut le bruit que fit Jonghyung en tappant à la porte de chambre du leader**

**JongHyun : "Hey Onew c'est moi ouvre ta porte!"**

**Aucune reponse…**

**JongHyun : "Yaaaaah ouvre cette putain de porte !"**

**Silence.**

**Jonghyung commenca à se mettre de plus en plus en colère.**

**JongHyun : "Qu'est-ce que tu peux etre chiant à la fin ! Bon puisque c'est ça je vais te le dire qu'une seule et unique fois, JE SUIS DESOLE POUR TOUT A L'HEURE ! » Hurla-t-il.**

**Tout à coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le leader des SHINee apparu, les cheveux tout ébourriffés, se tenant contre la porte, son pull ne couvrant pas son épaule droite et sa manche longue ne permettant de voir que le bout de ses doigts. Devant cette vision le coeur de Jonghyun battit plus vite et plus fort **

**Onew : "Qu'est que tu veux? Tu t'imagine pas à quel point tu cris fort abrutit ! J'te rappelle qu'il y a un malade à la maison andouille" dit il avec ****une voix grave et faible**

**Jonghyun continuait de fixer Onew bouche bée.**

**Onew: "Yaaaah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me fixe depuis tout a l'heure !" **

**Jonghyun: "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Pourquoi je te regarderais ? Hein ? Tu crois que c'est parce que t'es un beau ? Que quand tu te réveil tes cheveux tout ébourriffés sont magnifiques ? Que t'as voix me fait jubiler ? » cria t-il. « Aaaagrh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Merde je commence à dérailler » marmona-t-il en se grattant la tete et en partant en direction du salon.**

**Onew: "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne celui-la ? J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il racontait, il pourrait au moins articuler ! Ce gars… désespérant. »**

**Il rentra dans sa chambre et retourna se coucher.**

**Jonghyun s'assit sur le canapé en observant Key qui était en train de se battre avec la télécommande. **

**Jonghyun : "Mais qu'est_ce que tu fous? » dit-il avec de gros yeux **

**Key : "Le bouton OK de la télécommande beug et sa m'enerve" **

**Jonghyun : "Donne la moi je vais voir ce qui ne va pas" **

**Key : "N..Nan je te la donne pas" **

**Jonghyun : "Arrête de faire l'idiot et donne la moi ! Je vais pas la manger" **

**Key finit par lui donner après quelque moments de resistance. **

**Jonghyun : "De plus en plus bizarre ce gars"**

**Key : ''Essai et tu vas voir que sa marche pas" **

**D'un simple appui sur le bouton la télé répondit au commende.**

**Key : "Waaaaah hyung comment t'as fait ? Thank U" dit il avec un grand sourir **

**Jonghyun : "De..derien" dit-il d'un air blasé.**

**Fatigué par cette longue journée de tournage JongHyun partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée au chaud dans son lit très vite suivit par Key qui s'était lassé de zapper constemment.**


End file.
